Krew Hogwartu
by Kolorowa Dama
Summary: Jak głosi prawo natury, równowaga zawsze musi być zachowana - między światłem a ciemnością, słodkością a goryczą czy dobrem a złem. Hermiona łamie tę, budowaną od wieków, równowagę i sprowadza na siebie los gorszy niż śmierć. Ale, czy tylko na siebie? Napisane w wyniku spotkania dwóch pokręconych umysłów Kolorowej Damy i Miony. Przemoc, krew, krzyki - nie dla wrażliwych. Rating: M
_**Z dedykacją dla kochanej się dobrze! XD**_

 **Prolog**

 _When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale  
I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide*_

Obudził mnie krzyk. To był mój krzyk. Ale... To przecież nie ja krzyczałam. Zerwałam się z łóżka i założyłam szlafrok, wsłuchując się w ciszę. Moje spojrzenie rozbiegło się, panicznie poszukując informacji. Wszystkie dziewczyny spały, wiedziałam to po odgłosie ich równych oddechów. _Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech..._ Ile razy powtarzałam to przed snem, starając się zachować w sobie dobroć?

 _ **Tego nie da się zliczyć.**_

Przeraziłam się, słysząc obcy głos. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, ale nie dostrzegłam nic poza zarysami postaci na łóżkach. Ale mimo to coś nie dawało mi spokoju.

— Kto tu jest? — mój drżący szept rozdarł ciszę niczym nóż rozcinający taflę wody.

W odpowiedzi usłyszałam okrutny śmiech całkiem pozbawiony wesołości.

 _ **Nikogo tu nie ma, Hermiono. To tylko ty. Tylko**_ **ty.**

Za kilka minut miała wybić północ.

Moje nogi poruszały się samoistnie, mimo iż wcale tego nie chciałam.

 _ **Idź do Zakazanego lasu, lasu...**_

Dobrze, że zakryłam sobie usta ręką, bo byłam pewna, że gdybym tego nie zrobiła, to cały zamek wysłuchiwałby moje krzyki.

 _ **Do lasu, do lasu...**_

Głos powtórzył swoją kwestię jeszcze dwa razy, a ja dalej poruszałam się naprzód. Drzwi, schody, pokój wspólny, portret, korytarz, następny i następny... Wiedziałam, że jako prefekt nie mogłam łamać zasad, nie mogłam tam być... Ale moje ciało nie działało równolegle z rozumem, czułam, że tracę nad nim kontrolę, że za chwilę odetnę się od niego do końca... Poczułam coś mokrego na policzkach. Czy to deszcz? Nie, nie mógł nim być, przecież nadal byłam w zamku... _Łzy_...? Coś ścisnęło mnie w żołądku, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że płaczę. Po ostatniej bitwie obiecałam sobie przecież, że będę silna, że nie będę płakać i użalać się nad sobą... Dla tych, których kochałam. Lecz teraz, przerażona i w łzach, przemierzałam ciemne korytarze Hogwartu nie wiedząc, co się tak właściwie ze mną dzieje. Czułam _ból_ , obezwładniający ból, kiedy próbowałam zawrócić, kiedy próbowałam wyrwać się z tych szczypiec, które złapały mój umysł... Ale nie potrafiłam, a nogi same prowadziły mnie do drzwi wejściowych, ręce same podnosiły się do drzwi, choć przecież _próbowałam_ , tak bardzo _chciałam_ odzyskać panowanie nad sobą... Mimo tego bólu, mój umysł krzyczał, wyrywał się, gryzł, kopał, szarpał... Na marne.

Stałam tam, w blasku pełni księżyca, zewsząd otoczona złowrogimi cieniami Zakazanego Lasu. Nagle poczułam, że srebrne szczypce puszczają mój umysł.

Jęknęłam z ulgą, upadając na kolana.

— Co się ze mną dzieje?! — Płakałam, szarpiąc się za włosy. — Kim jesteś? Czego ode mnie chcesz?! ODPOWIEDZ, **DO CHOLERY!** TYLE RAZY ODWIEDZAŁEŚ MNIE W SNACH, ABY TERAZ PO PROSTU **ZAMILKNĄĆ**?!

Znowu ten śmiech. Zimny, wręcz lodowaty, w którym nie można było wyczuć nawet nutki wesołości.

 _ **Nie domyślasz się, Hermiono? Ja to ty, ty to ja. Jesteśmy połówkami, które za długo trzymałaś z dala od siebie.**_

— Nie, nie, **NIE!** — Czułam, że zaraz eksploduję z bólu, który ponownie ogarnął moje ciało. Mój szlafrok był już cały mokry od łez, a w dodatku wędrówka przez las rozdarła go i ubłociła w paru miejscach.

 _ **Byłaś naprawdę wspaniałą przyjaciółką swoich bliskich, moja droga...**_

Ciepły oddech owionął moją szyję, ale ja tylko zacisnęłam mocniej oczy i zęby, walcząc z nieznaną obecnością.

 _ **Byłaś wręcz idealna. Pomogłaś Złotemu Chłopcu pokonać Czarnego Pana, doprowadziłaś do pokoju w czarodziejskim świecie, walczyłaś nawer o prawa**_ **Skrzatów Domowych,** _ **zawsze walczyłaś do samego końca dla większego dobra. Za długo i za wytrwale, kochana.**_

Dalej próbowałam walczyć, choć ból obezwładniał mnie i pozbawiał sił. _Walcz, Hermiono._ _ **Walcz,**_ _do cholery!_

 _ **Jednak we wszystkim musi być zachowana równowaga, ale ty jej nie przestrzegałaś. Przechyliłaś się całkowicie w stronę dobra... Ale to źle, bardzo żle, znieważyłaś siły równowagi dobra i zła, jesteś teraz z siebie dumna?**_

— Nie! Odejdź! — Szarpałam się coraz słabiej, moje oczy były pełne łez.

 _ **Odejść? Nie mogę po prostu odejść, Hermiono. Jestem częścią ciebie, której za długo nie chciałaś oddać choćby szpary do ujścia zła... Ale teraz zapłacisz za to. Ależ Hermiono, dlaczego płaczesz? Obiecuję, że ze mną nic ci się nie stanie... Nie tobie. Będziesz patrzeć, jak twoi bliscy**_ **umierają** _ **i nic nie będziesz mogła na to poradzić. Będą wrzeszczeć z bólu aż do utraty tchu, aż do zdarcia gardła...**_

Teraz to ja wrzeszczałam, wrzeszczałam, aby mnie puścił, aby zostawił mnie w spokoju... Mój sprzeciw słabł, nie miałam siły, a ten głos jeszcze mnie osłabiał.

 _ **Ale wiesz, co jest w tym najlepsze, Hermiono? To**_ **ty** _ **ich zabijesz. Ich krew będzie rozlewać się strumieniami u twych stóp, a ty nic nie będziesz mogła na to poradzić... Będziesz tylko śmiać się moim śmiechem, aż wreszcie zrozumiesz, jak wielki błąd popełniłaś, więżąc mnie w sobie. Będziesz sama, sama w ciemnościach.**_

Jęknęłam, a łzy ponownie pociekły mi ciurkiem po twarzy. Nie mogłam już walczyć, nie potrafiłam, ból z każdą chwilą był coraz większy... _Jak mam to zrobić? Jak się przeciwstawić?_ Nie potrafiłam. Przepraszam, naprawdę próbowałam...

Ostatnie osłony opadły, a czarna obecność wślizgnęła się do mojego umysłu.

 _ **Bardzo dobrze, Hermiono, bardzo dobrze... Teraz jesteś**_ **moja!**

Mój wrzask rozdarł powietrze późnej, jesiennej nocy. Nagle coś uderzyło mnie w twarz, a ja ogłuszona upadłam na trawę. Miałam wrażenie, jakby tysiące owadów wgryzało się we mnie, wysysało cała moją krew... Ból rozchodzący się po ciele był niczym jad wstrzyknięty przez węża, który zatruwał mój organizm. Czułam się, jakby krew we mnie wrzała, jakby ślina parzyła mi język. Dusiłam się, choć nie wiedziałam czym. Dusiłam w sobie coś, co nigdy nie powinno ujrzeć świata zewnętrznego. Miało zamiar wyjść i siać terror. Nie pozwolę na to... Jednak przegrałam. **Przegrałam wszystko.**

— Hermiono? — usłyszałam szelest liści i tupot dwóch stóp. — Hermiono, na Merlina, co ty tutaj robisz?!

Uniosłam głowę, a w moich oczach czaił się dobrze skrywany obłęd. Na moją twarz wstąpił grymas zaniepokojenia i strachu, coś go tam wypchnęło.

— Och, Ginny! — słowa same wychodziły z moich ust — To... To straszne! Ha... Harry...

— Co?! Co z Harrym?! Mów, szybko, Hermiono... I, na litość Merlina, uspokój się wreszcie!

Nie, nie, nie, nie mogłam sobie na to pozwolić... Musiałam _wypchnąć_ to czarne obrzydliwstwo z mojego mózgu, zanim zrobi coś nie tylko mi, ale i Ginny... Spróbowała się oprzeć, ale ból, który poczułam sprawił, że mój umysł zwinął się w kłębek i zakwilił z cierpienia. _Przepraszam_ , _Ginny, nie mogłam_... _Przepraszam_.

— Choć, G..Ginny! Szybko, Harry...Harry... Te...tędy! W głąb lasu!

Kiedy ciszę Zakazanego lasu przerwał przerażony krzyk cierpienia rudowłosej dziewczyny, czarna obecność uśmiechnęła się złowrogo.

 _ **Bardzo dobrze, moja droga... Bardzo dobrze...**_

*,,Demons" Imagine Dragons

 **Opowiadanie to będzie miało prawdopodobnie (oprócz prologu) jeszcze 3 rozdziały i epilog, ale sama nie wiem, jak się to wszystko potoczy. Rozdziały będą dodawane regularnie, jednak mam nadzieję, że uda nam się z Mioną wstawić najbliższy w przeciągu tygodnia. :) Mamy szczerą nadzieję, że wam się podobało i że ten tekst wywrócił waszą psychikę na drugą stronę. Jeśli sądzisz, że ten tekst jest dla ciebie za brutalny – nie czytaj dalej, później dopiero zacznie się prawdziwa** _ **masakra.**_

 **Aha, i zachęcamy do skomentowania tego rozdziału i wyrażenia swojej opinii o nim – przyjmujemy także krytykę i dostosowujemy się do rad czytelników. Aby skomentować rozdział wystarczy zjechać na dół strony i wcisnąć przycisk _Reviev this story/Chapter,_ w wąskim pasku napisać swój nick a w dużym komentarz – nie trzeba być do tego zarejestrowanym.**

 **Do następnego rozdziału!**

 _ **Kolorowa Dama**_

 _ **(W imieniu swoim i współtwórczyni - Miony)**_


End file.
